Heavenly Weapons
by Man Of Word
Summary: Naruto is gifeted and blessed by god for the triumphs and grief for the long road that is his life he must destroy his enemies and find the other angels NXH SasXSak ChoXIno ShikXTema KakXRin LeeXTen NejiXYugito KibaXKin KureXGai
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking around in the forest after the team meeting was over he was feeling down and he hadn't been feeling good after the trip from the wave he was walking then suddenly he wasn't in Konoha any more this landscape was white. Then suddenly an angel appeared and placed a sword in front of him.

"_Listen young Namikaze because I won't be before you long you have a mission from Kami himself to show his gratitude he gives you the ability of an angel to be able to fly, a heavenly sword, the ability to see into the future but not anybody's future that will be directly affect yours, you will gain the eyes of the angel, with these eyes you can see up to 360 angle, have the ability to counter and copy jutsu, you also have the ability to control wind, lightning, and fire, last you will have control over your container" _Naruto was dumbfounded

" Wait how do you know about the kyuubi? Why are you calling me Namikaze? And if there's a god where in the hell has he been all my life?"

"_Namikze_ _will not use the lord's name in vane, of course your life has been harsh and it proves that you have what it takes to bring down your enemies, I am an angel we in heaven have a plan the road maybe rough, long, and hard but you with the blood of Minato Namikaze , and Kushina Uzamaki will be able to endure with help. Remember Naruto that there's always more than one angel in heaven and earth, and most important nothing can corrupt a pure heart, and the righteous shall never be forsaken."_

Naruto was hurt his heart was pounding he touch the sword on him for leverage but as soon as he touched it all he felt was pain but instead of falling unconscious he stayed awake the sword was absorbing the orange chakra the sword turned from silver to dark black. Naruto jacket burned off, his black shirt was giving off electric shock, and the trees was being blown back by the power of the wind, and the two pure white wings arched out of his back his eyes now a flaming crystal blue. The landscape was completely destroyed, Naruto was passing out his wings retreated and the four Anbu members surrounded him.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sewer but found out his tennants missing "_where's the Furball at" _when naruto studied the cage further he saw that the cage had feather in it that was pure white he was awe struck at it's pure beauty when he felt a powerful presence behind him and he saw his sword it was poor black and the next thing he knew he was in the destroyed world, skeltons, dead bodies, while he was walking a giant paw almost crushed naruto he looked up to his horror he saw the Kyuubi in the flesh.

**"On the unusasl circumstance that kami has taken me away and cast me back home i will not let your soul pass without bane for I know thee long road ahead and as some of my tails still reside in you i will give you the ability to damn souls to heal and also retrieve souls or objects from the damned but this will not stop my minnons from attacking you"** Naruto had a look of determination and looked at the kyuubi

" So my sword turned black because it sent you back to hell so your giving me two gifts as a thank you" naruto said as he looked down

"What's your endgame Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

**"WHAT"S YOUR ENDGAME!**" asked naruto the Kyuubi stared down at naruto he the shifted his head

"**I'll say this Becarefull who you let look at your sword they may be one of the many damned"** the Kyuubi turned to walk away. This only angered Naruto even more

" What's with these half awnsers will **Somebody**! awnser me?" the Kyuubi turned around and said

"**it looks like you have to explain Namikaze"**

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital and was looking directly at the third Hokage " Naruto can you explain why four of my ANBU are dead near the forest?" naruto was in awestruck then he thought back "**_they maybe one of the many damened"_** damned demons i knew there was a catch Naruto looked at the third with a look of understanding then said

"i'll start from the beginning he told him about the angel his abilities, his trip to hell, the kyuubi and his gifts.

The Third nodded and the said "Do you honestly expect me to belive this with out some kind a proof? How hard did you hit your head Naruto?" naruto the looked up with anger in his eyes his chakra flared and then two pure white wings his eyes turned onto a fiery crystal blue naruto looke at the Third

"_Is _this proof enough for you old man?" the Third looked like he saw a ghost

" well this has to be a well gaurded secret naruto i deem this an S-class secret between me and you. You will hide your power until you learn how to control them but see if you can find these heavenly weapons naruto this is your missions a SS-class missions that will stand to the next Hokage but if you happen to get exiled you will still work for the village but for know keep this a secret naruto.

As Naruto ran home in his small apartment he looked and saw a note

"_in order to retract your wings focus your chakra into your shoulder blades, as your angel eyes for the same thing but if you only want one just focus your eyes or the individual body part, we did not know about the kyuubi but he cannot come out of hell naruto, but be ware in this letter contains three things the angel style of taijutsu called the" Heavenly Fist" and are Kinjutsu scroll " The Heavenly Blade" each scroll contains lethal and non lethal styles, the third is cloth woven from heaven itself to wrap around your sword because as soon as you unravel it the person who stare at is cast to hell, and you have that power once you spread your wings but that's for another time. Know the important part we found another hidden weapon naruto two twin daggers the weapon belongs to the angel in the water naruto , this will be your prtner Naruto remember you have a misson the road maybe tough but the lord is willing"_

_Your Gaurdian Angel_

What a day naruto thougt but went to bed because tomorrow was going to be even longer day he felt it in his very soul, while naruto kept thinking one thing "_the Righteous shall never be foresaken"._

/Well thanks for the reviews i relize it was short i hadn't ment to upload it but tell me what think either Pm me or review i'm open to advice from expierenced authors

thanks JG out


	2. Chapter 2

Flamed souls crying for help Naruto looked around this mysterious place were engulfed in flames Naruto heard crying souls for help "RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto hit his off button on his alarm clock.

Naruto was on a rush toward the team 7 meeting he was almost going to be late it was 7: 40 in the morning and the last thing he needed to hear was his teammates bothering him to day. "Where the hell have you been Naruto?" yelled an accusing Sakura

"Well I kind of overslept Sakura-Chan I didn't mean to" said Naruto sheepishly

"It better not" said an angry sakura as she sat by a tree and began to go bother Sasuke for another hour before Kakashi showed up and Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Another Hour and 56Minutes

"Hello Kids I'm sorry I was late I got lost on the road of life eh where's Naruto at" said the lazy Cyclops

"Maybe the dobe quit" said sasuke while sitting by a tree eating his apple

"We'll let's start are warm-ups until Naruto comes back team! But until the 4 laps around the forest" said Kakashi

In Naruto's Dream

Flames danced on the paved road as he walked down the road and saw nothing but destruction, mountain ranges with fire falling down like a waterfall, he saw souls burn and tortured souls wandered.

"There's has to be some reason that I keep coming here in my dreams" then Naruto thought again until he remembered how the Kyuubi cursed his sword and sent the ANBU squad to hell.

"The Righteous should not be forsaken" said Naruto out loud in a slight moment of genius.

He kept on walking until he found an ANBU mask with a boar on it he stopped and picked it up and activated his angel eyes and ran top speed due north he had to make this right he will not let them burn in hell.

Naruto ran full speed until he found a prone object "Are you okay?" Naruto said to the ANBU member who looked dazed and confused

The ANBU member lifted up his hands and said "WATER…. There's no water…. I I I can't find my team we were ambushed" COUGH!! COUGH!! He was so dehydrated and looked so scared that Naruto grabbed his shoulder closed his eyes and looked up.

ANBU's Return

The ANBU shuddered as he woke up he looked up around him and was surprised to find out that the sky wasn't red or souls weren't being burned or tortured, there weren't any lost souls actually bewildering him it was Konoha and he was in a forest that was completely destroyed.

"What the hell is this place?" the ANBU looked around and saw burned grass destroyed trees and most shocking a 12 year old Genin with a burned orange jacket and a bloody nose.

"What the Hell DID YOU DO TO MY STUTDENT!!?" said an angry Kakashi.

"WAIT?!!" said the dazed ANBU he looked around and found two students with kunais pulled out of there holsters" I didn't do anything to your student, it's more of a matter of what he did for me" said the confused ANBU

"Oh really and what can that possibly be??" said Kakashi as he looked at the deranged ANBU and the devastated forest area.

"I know this will sound crazy but he dragged me from hell" said the mask less ANBU.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are a part of the dead ANBU SQUAD!!? They died a day ago" Yelled the furious Cyclops.

"We'll it felt like ten years in there, and I take it you haven't been to hell Hatake. I have seen flesh torn apart, souls burn, people killed over and over until that kid flew me up from that damn place" the ANBU then ripped off his sleeve to show a handprint that was bruised all of his shoulder.

"Look what ever had his shoulder had a death grip on it" said Sakura

For proof the ANBU pulled off his entire burned sleeve to show Kakashi only the tattoo that only ANBU has and below that was squad number Six the squad that was found dead in the forest.

"The only thing we can do know is bring him to the Hokage office" said Kakashi.

The Hokage's Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a good day until Kakashi came over with his team including a dead ANBU member that magically came back to life and to top it off an unconscious Naruto who supposedly had brought him back to hell.

"What do you remember after I sent your squad to get Naruto?" said the Third Hokage

"Well the last thing I remember Wolf tried to use Naruto sword to kill him but I was the only one that intervened and a cloth fell and all I could remember is hell" said the ANBU.

"We'll" said Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe "It appears your telling the truth your grave is empty but you can't going around parading that you came back from hell. This stays in this room S-Class secret" said the wise Hokage

"Leave Naruto on the couch for know" _"why only one ANBU and all Six"_ Sarutobias team seven left he could tell this will be along day it was only 3:00 8in the afternoon.

**That's it what's going on in Naruto's head right know what does team 7 and the ANBU think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks I would like to say that chapter one is fixed and this one will be longer than the other ones and I'm still open up to advice and I would like to thank Dragon Man 180 for the advice.**

**Now to the story **

**JG**

Naruto was dreaming a nice dream about a lady in the water it wasn't that the lady didn't have any clothes but how she moved the water at the of her hands but then

"Naruto" said the old Hokage looked at Naruto with great worry as he looked at his burnt jacket and his face.

"What's wrong old man?" Sarutobi hesitated

"Naruto your whisker marks are all gone they just not there" Naruto reached his hand up to his face and to his and felt smooth cheeks and most importantly no whisker marks.

"Well that's a way to start the day but what happened? And why am I in your office?" said a dazed Naruto as he looked at his father figure

"Well Naruto it seems you rescued one of our ANBU from eternal damnation in hell, while it seems my order to bring you here must have been ignored, as for they tried to kill you but one stepped up but it was to late as soon they unraveled your sword they went to hell" The Hokage looked out of the window.

Naruto looked "Well if you want to know why I went there every time I close my eyes I'm back in hell when I found an ANBU mask I used my angel eyes to find the dehydrated ANBU" Naruto paused for a second

"And then you dragged him out of hell" said Sarutobi he looked at Naruto with casual eyes

"I may regret this but I will send your team on a mission with team 8; the reason your team is going is because you have to past through the Stone Village, you will meet our contact and proceed to the mist and help out the Mizukage, I will notify your team but this is an A-Rank mission be careful".

"I will Old man; besides the Chuunin Exams is coming up any way I'll make it back in one peace Believe It!!" with that statement an energetic Naruto was on the move

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto found his Sword on his bed and a Black ninja suit with steel plate boots a Black ninja jacket with a white swirl on the back of it and black ninja pants with a lot of pockets

And his sword wrapped and the daggers with a small card that read

"_**Dear Namikaze the orange jump suit is not befitting of a ninja or an angel here's a new one as for your sword don't take off the cloth then the kyuubi's gift comes into effect, you should be able to combat any sword. Take the daggers to the lake to meet the second angel."**_

_**You Guardian Angel**_

Naruto got dressed every thing fit nicely and now he was on his way to the lake to meet the second angel but he thought about the other heavenly weapons and the other angels, but with no time he raced off to the lake.

The Lake

Naruto raced to the lake and found the person but to his pleasure she didn't have any clothes on but he saw the girl move the water at the will of her hand she was beautiful.

"Wwwhose T t there" said a timid Hinata Hyuuga out of the waterfall before she could say anything Naruto came out of the bushes; both were in a awkward position of silence Naruto pulled out the box and opened it.

Hinata saw to twin daggers with a blue diamond in the hilt with a pure white blade as she went to touch them Hinata felt nothing but pain and a loud ringing in her ear she fell down but was caught in naruto's arms as she fainted.

"Hinata relax" Naruto said as he laid her near the shore of the lake an looked on as her pale white eyes were blue and the water looked on as a fateful servant watching its master.

"Everything will be okay" said Naruto trying to reassure a fainted Hinata and himself Naruto looked down at Hinata and something was different her eyes turned from pale to ocean blue and she grabbed her daggers and looked up at Naruto and said one thing

"Naruto-kun where are my clothes" said a confused Hinata as she looked around the lake

"Where on preparing for a mission that my teams accompanying your team on and since your awake I'm taking that you spoke to your guardian angel and you know the gist of your powers" Naruto said blowing by the relative information

"Yes I thought that I may have died but he reassured me that my time is far from now but I have wings and my Byakugan is mixed with angel eyes improving my sight and I have a new form of the Gentle Fist and a couple of new Jutsu" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto

"Hinata you have a whole batch of confidence; you didn't stutter not one time in that whole paragraph of words you just said" said a excited Naruto who was jumping up and down but Hinata thought of the angel's words to her.

"_**One more thing you have is to bring the Hyuuga family back to glory and to help your immediate family is your final gift"**__ the angel started to walk away_

"_What does tthat mean?" said a confused Hinata as she started waking up._

"So that's it confidence I have my confidence back that's how I can bring my family closer together" said an excited Hinata as she got dressed really fast as it was approaching 4:30

Naruto and Hinata stood staring face to face as she took out her daggers he brought out his swords and in a flash of an eye they were in a deadlock

"Ping"

"Ping"

"Ping"

"Ping"

They now stood five feet away from each other in a stale mate Naruto looked up to his to the sky and activated his angel eyes and Hinata activated her hybrid bloodline and they each started doing Justus's

**Shadow clone Jutsu: **four naruto's appeared

**Four Trigrams 18 Palms: **Hinata made a dash for Naruto as they hit her daggers caught his sword and they both fell back words to different parts of the lake then something strange happened when Naruto put his hand up to the sky and Lightning cam out straight towards Hinata.

Hinata dodge quickly and put her hands out and the lake rose 15 feet heading straight towards Naruto he dashed to the other side of the lake towards Hinata and threw a hard right punch she dodged and kicked with her left

Naruto grabbed her foot and tossed her toward the water; Hinata regained composure on the lake and struck him with a small wave of water.

"Let's save something for the mission Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he too was very drained from the fight

"Hai Naruto-kun" she was so tired that she didn't even notice the Chan suffix at the end of her name

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto walked in his apartment soaked from Hinata's spar that he didn't notice the ANBU he had saved until

"Hey Naru." That was all he could say because he had Naruto at blade his throat, Naruto put the blade down and looked at him sideways

"What do you want ANBU?" Naruto said to the ANBU looked at Naruto and said

"I want to train you as a payback for saving me from hell" he looked at Naruto

"look I haven't thanked you for what you did and it will help you in the long run, think about it all you can do is walk up a tree and use the shadow clone jutsu but I can teach you how to use your sword, a proper taijutsu style and most importantly jutsu's powerful ones for that lightning ability of yours" he said taking a breath.

"How did you know about that" said Naruto looking at him

"Well one it doesn't strike lightning in daytime and I followed you all over town with your girlfriend" said the ANBU

"Okay ANBU sensei" said Naruto coolly

"Actually my name is Ty actually, Ty Jen but to you it's Ty sensei" said the ANBU

Naruto's Apartment 2 Hours Later

Naruto found a scroll on his bed it was open he picked it up and it unraveled it had a hand imprint Naruto carefully put his hand on the imprint and then a wolf appeared on the scroll along with three jutsu's and a taijutsu, and a Kenjutsu stance the three jutsu's read

_**jutsu angels wrath; attacker fly's up with his sword, wings and summons his element and brings his wrath upon his opponent **_

_**Kenjutsu angels heavenly sword; attacker is able to use elements with his sword this style uses blinding speed direct cuts **_

_**3) Angels Fury (Jutsu) in fuse your chakra in your hand an strike your opponent in the body he will die from being internally exposed to your element**_.

_**4) Angels jutsu; with a massive surge of chakra you can bring down the wrath off heaven on any opponent **_

_**5) Angel Fist; the angel fist focuses on grappling using your hands and legs to break body parts and bones as the illustration below**_

Naruto looked at the scroll he'll have to get help with this he looked at the hand seals for the jutsu they took a lot of chakra that was one thing he had the sword stance and the taijutsu looked difficult but he could do it. But trying his techniques would help him on his mission speaking of which is tomorrow.

The Mission

As Teams 8 and 7 stood in front of the third Hokage "your mission is to help a village in the near the Hidden Mist from bandits that are terrorizing the town; and since the danger of this mission I asked Kakashi and his team to help since they have experience in such situations, and most importantly the mission is A-Rank; please come back all of you in one piece. Also secondly when you past through the stone village you need to meet are contact; that is all dismissed.

The Gates

At the gates Naruto was sitting by Hinata as they were talking as they were the first ones there.

"Naruto you should seed what I can do with my water plus my Gentle Fist is better and I can activate my Byakugan without hand seals but the only thing is the genjutsu's the secret training I feel like I'm being deceitful to my family maybe we should show are true strengths" said a shy Hinata as she looked Naruto passionately in the eyes.

"Look Hinata I know you want to reveal ourselves but not until we find at least one more weapon Hinata I promise and I never back down on a promise." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes; the moment was perfect until

"Yo" said Naruto lazy Cyclops of a sensei Kakashi from on a tree branch

"wow sensei your actually on time" said Naruto as he hoped this wasn't a sign of the apocalypse

We'll I'm actually on time for most of my missions outside of the village but team practices are totally different." said the Cyclops

"Say Naruto how you got us this mission in the wave was a miracle but this you guys are just barely ready for the Chunnin exception of Sasuke maybe Sakura..."

"Well I'll keep your opinion in mind Kakashi you may be surprised at what you find underneath" said Naruto as he and Hinata walked away from the confused Cyclops

It took another 15 minutes for the rest of the squad to show up just the usual Shino was by himself Sakura was brooding over Sasuke, Kakashi was reading porn, Kiba was bragging to Akumaru, and Kurenai was mad at Kakashi for reading porn while on the mission, and are two angels were walking together they were thinking about how will this turn out.

"Okay kids it's a bout a day's walk to the Stone village remember that we need to leave the stone quickly because we aren't exactly best of friends; so get some sleep because we leave at 5 AM sharp." Said Kurenai as she said she was in charge

!2:07 AM 

Naruto couldn't sleep he took his sword he hid in his sleeping pack and looked at it he was going to put it back when he heard the footsteps of Kakashi behind them

"What are you doing?" said Kakashi

"I'm watching the stars reflect off the lake since I can't sleep" said Naruto

"What about the sword you have it doesn't look familiar to me" said Kakashi reaching for the sword until Naruto moved to the side Kakashi threw a kunai at Naruto's cheek it hit but Naruto's cheek wasn't bleeding

"Drop the Genjutsu" said Kakashi with another kunai in his hand Naruto did as he was told Kakashi expected a missing-nin but to his dismay it was Naruto with no whisker marks.

"Sensei" said Kakashi in amazement but was brought out of it when Naruto laughed at him

"I'm Naruto just with out the whisker marks" Naruto said looking at Kakashi

"Naruto were a team and you're keeping secrets so I'm going to ask you once how did you lose you're birth marks" said Kakashi in a deadly tone

"look I sworn to secrecy I don't have to tell you anything so I suggest you go back to camp because this doesn't concern you" Naruto paused he seen the look on Kakashi's face "I promise I tell but now is far from the right time" Naruto threw a kunai Kakashi caught it and the looked up Naruto was gone

On The Way to the Stone Village 

Both teams were walking on the way Naruto heard footsteps following them at least four people were following them and they seemed hostile this time the target was them no puddles this time.

As soon as he took his next step a boulder slammed in front of him the squad jumped back as soon as the boulder landed Naruto couldn't hear it was silent he reached his sword and some one approached them he remembered his scroll and infused the chakra in his hand and touched a stone-nin he his body convulsed then he fell down with smoke out of his mouth people seen him he heard a nin mouth

"He looks just like the fourth" the stone-nin rushed and Naruto grabbed his hand with the kunai and snapped his hand and used the Angels fury jutsu and he was dead Naruto was running towards his sword he looked around Hinata was doing find, Kakashi was doing fine so was Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Kurenai, he looked and saw Sakura fell he picked up his sword and threw it at the stone nin and it landed in his throat.

"**CHIDORI"** Kakashi yelled as he started slicing through stone-nin with his lightning blade.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death" **Kurenai was slicing threw stone-nin

Naruto reached Sakura and grabbed his sword running on pure adrenaline two stone nin came Naruto jumped up and kneed both and slit there throats he ran dived and grabbed a nin in a leg lock and snapped his neck

Kakashi then sliced the last Nin throat as he fell down Kakashi and the rest was breathing a sigh of relief.

Naruto sheathed his sword then his vision got real blurry he felt numb and started falling until there was nothing but darkness.

**More On the next mission and it will be less Naruto centric but look forward for longer chapters**

**JG**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up in white clouds the place was confused him with the golden sun and fluffy white clouds.

"_**You have so much potential Namikaze but you can't rely on pure adrenaline to defeat your opponent, so this never happens again I'm turning your imagination into your own dojo were you can practice your styles and Justus's" **_said the angel as he looked at Naruto

"Wait what about my team I think my sensei thinks I orchestrated that attack on are team" said Naruto looking at the angel

"_**They may have there questions but there's nothing you can't handle; now get to training Namikaze " said the angel as he turned around and saw his sword the scroll and proceeded to train.**_

Forest Outside Of the Stone Village 5 Miles form Village

"Naruto maybe capable of a lot of things but he wouldn't ambush us and then try and save every body" said Hinata as she looked at everybody

"I agree the dobe couldn't organize a sandwich let alone an ambush" said Sasuke actually talking for once

"Look Akumaru smell something different on Naruto and he doesn't smell like the dead Stone-Nin so they might have just found are contact" said Kiba as he looked around.

Every one looked at Kurenai as she was studying Naruto "I knew it he has a Genjutsu on his face Kai"

As she said those words Naruto birthmarks disappeared and just like that they were gone.

"Kakashi Sensei he looks just like the fourth" said Kurenai to Kakashi

""Where's Naruto's birthmarks at?" said a confused sakura

"His face is a completely shaven no whiskers at all and it's smooth" said a stunned sakura

"We'll let's wait until he wakes up until then I'll carry Naruto and were heading back on the road to the mist now let's move out!" said Kakashi

Hinata was rolling up her sleeping bag when she found a note

"_**Hinata You have your element here is you jutsu scroll**_

_**Angels Double Strike Kenjutsu; With your Daggers you will use technique and mobility and the strength of an angel.**_

_**Heavenly Wave Jutsu; Summon all of your elemental, chakra and you'll will bring forth a tidal wave upon your opponent.**_

_**Angels Hand jutsu; the easiest of the jutsu's bring chakra into your hands and strike and you will drown your opponent.**_

_**Angels Wrath Jutsu; you will be able to either take all the water out of your opponent or drown him with the water around you**_

_**Angel Strike; with your gentle fist this style brings strength and agility to the gentle fist.**_

_**To Train with these you can train out here or in your free time also when you are sleep or unconscious you will be able to train**_

_**You're Guardian Angel **_

"What are you reading Hinata?" Hinata put the note in her pocket

"Nothing Kurenai sensei" said Hinata as she just realized her mistake her stutter and her low self esteem is gone and know Kurenai noticed it

"What happened to your stutter… wait a minute Kai" Hinata's eyes turned ocean blue and her hair blew a little longer and she wore a all black turtle neck and black Capri's with two daggers and black sandals

"What happened to you Hinata and please tell me that that ambush wasn't planned" said Kurenai as she looked at Hinata with worry.

"That ambush wasn't planned by us nor was this attack I just didn't want to show anybody yet." As she looked at Hinata

"You don't have to tell every body else but as long as you tell me what happened to you and how it happened" said Kurenai

"Actually I don't have to tell you anything at all if I don't want to, just not now after the mission I'll tell you" said Hinata.

As she had a sad look in her eyes, after she changed back into her genjutsu she went back to the team

"We'll since every is here let's get a move on the mist is still about a day hike from here" said Kakashi as he started running with Naruto on his back.

Naruto's Dreamscape

Naruto was hitting the bag again and again he was going to get the third step of this taijutsu he has the first and second step, but the third step was frustrating.

"When your opponent swings take him down and into death lock 1, death lock 1 arm bar; after taking down your opponent place both legs across his chest and break the arm or immobilize" said Naruto

The wooden dummy came to life it gave a hard right Naruto dodged it

The dummy swung again this time Naruto jumped into the dummy positioned his legs and broke the dummy's arm.

"Finally Naruto said as he looked at the second position; death lock 2 when opponent kicks dive in and position your leg in a hold and then break or immobilize your opponent's leg" Naruto took a deep breath

The wooden dummy emerged and did a kick towards Naruto he ran in and took down the dummy but as he grabbed his leg the dummy kicked him across the room

It tried to kick him on the ground but Naruto grabbed its leg and twisted his body and broke the dummy legs.

"We'll that was hard got it my 12th try this time; what's next let's see here standing combat since you have done the first, second, third step they must become instincts but since you have those you will fight against real flesh and bones and use new techniques.

Grab both hands around there neck and knee them repeatedly; try this now" Naruto looked confused until he saw his opponent

They both ran as he came, attacked Naruto clenched his neck and repeatedly kneed him in the stomach, ribs, and liver but he threw Naruto off of him

"Your hold must be strong your opponent should not over power you Namikaze try again" said the trainer

"Again"

"Again"

"Your Grapple must be strong Namikaze if this was the real world you would be dead by now" said the trainer after Naruto's third try

Naruto ran and grabbed his neck and kneed him hard and didn't stop until 15 knee's later he dropped onto the floor

"Very Good Namikaze you should master this in about 56 years from now you need speed and agility and strength to bring down your opponent Now Again" said the trainer

Naruto took a deep breath and prayed that he'd wake up sooner and charged at his trainer again

One knee to knee's and he lifted his whole body up and kneed his sensei in the face sending upwards into the air and crashing into the wooden dummies

"We'll that was good you know how to use strength and exploit weaknesses of your opponent you can make him pay. I'm your instructor in here now onto the next part hand to hand combat" said his instructor

"You don't always have to take your opponent down to the ground to break limbs every bone can be broken, and every hit can be stopped"

A training dummy attacked his instructor and he grabbed his hand and twisted his arm

Another one came and did a flying kick he grabbed its leg broke and then threw it down to the ground

"You see Namikaze" Naruto shook his head

"Um why you guys keep on calling me Namikaze my last name is Uzumaki" said Naruto

"That's your mothers name your father is a Namikaze and that was your original birth name Naruto"

"Now I want you to immobilize ten dummies starting now; you this will be an instinct by the time you leave here" said the trainer as he looked at Naruto he took a deep breath as ten life-looking dummies took form

He charged at Naruto as Naruto reached another dummy threw him across the room

"What the hell?" said Naruto as he was very confused?

"This is real life combat, this will be instinct by the time you wake up Namikaze" said as he looked at the hurt Naruto on the floor "Try Again" he said harshly

Naruto got up the ten dummies surrounded him one charged as the dummy went to punch him Naruto saw it in slow motion grabbed his hand and twisted over his shoulder he heard it crack he sent a crack to his ribs

"Very Good Namikaze" said the trainer as looked with pride

Another figure attacked with a high kick Naruto jumped and kneed him in the face as he fell to the ground Naruto smashed the figure's chest with his knee.

The other figure punched Naruto grabbed his arm and punched upwards

"Crack!!!!" he grabbed his arm again snapped his wrist downward and flung him into two other dummies.

Naruto ran at two dummies and connected with two knee's in there faces

A figure ran two Naruto he clipped his leg and snapped it with his hands and grabbed his head and

"Crack!!" Naruto snapped the figure neck, other figures appeared then a loud voice boomed and said

"I think that's a enough Namikaze for this time you have gave great satisfaction and your taijutsu style is above Chunin but next time you come back I want above Jonin to mid ANBU" said the trainer

Naruto looked around and everything turned white.

12:00 AM 

Naruto woke up and found Hinata staring at him worst yet he couldn't mold his chakra

"Be quiet Naruto ever since the ambush Kakashi doesn't seem to trust you very much so when every one went to sleep Kakashi and Kurenai put chakra suppressors on you" said Hinata looking around

"But my guardian angel told me that's the worst thing they could do since that brings out angel strength and elements" said Hinata looking at him

"Did they put any on you Hinata?" Naruto said a bit weak from training for hours

Hinata lifted up her shirt and placed his hand beneath her ribcage and Naruto seen her seal

Before Naruto could ask why Kurenai sensei seen my note and dispelled my genjutsu thus resulting us as more lethal than ever" said Hinata with a sigh

"Well at least we could kick some ass in the morning, by the way how far are we from that village where supposed to protect?" said Naruto

"Fifty Minutes" said Hinata

Naruto seemed Hinata was a bit distraught most likely about her feelings with Kurenai sensei

"Hinata-Chan is everything alright" Naruto said as he looked into her eyes

"Yes everything's fine" as she looked into his eyes as they shined into the moonlight and lips met under the moonlight as they kissed

6:00 AM The Mission

Hinata woke up on Naruto as she quietly looked around as Kakashi was waking every body else up

"Wake up Naruto" she said as she pushed Naruto gently to get him awake

As Naruto stirred asleep he saw that he and Hinata were at least five feet away from the team

"Well at least were not in handcuffs eh Hinata Chan" Naruto said looking on the bright side of things yesterday has brought them

"Well I guess your right Naruto kun" said Hinata

"Let's move out team and Naruto and Hinata you walk with us" said Kurenai

"Naruto and Hinata walked over to there two sensei's and began walking in the warm morning sun as Naruto knew as of this whole week this day just can't be good for him. After a quarter mile Naruto asked Kakashi

"Are the chakra suppressors really necessary sensei" Kakashi looked at Naruto

"Well since you don't want to talk to me about what's going on I guess they are necessary" said Kakashi

"I told you that I would tell you just not know and there's no reason you have to implicate me for that attack I actually save Sakura's life" said a pissed off Naruto as he looked at Kakashi he could tell he wasn't going to let this go

"Look Naruto were ten minutes away from the village will talk once we establish are base in the mission" said the tired Cyclops as they kept walking a mysterious shadow was tracking them.

"Look up ahead it's the village finally" said Sakura who was very happy to stop walking in the forest. Then an old lady walked up and greeted every one

"Welcome everybody my name is Shako and I run this small but prosperous town of Jin Shi we named it after our founder come" said the sweet old lady as she brushed past both teams

Once inside her house every one was wondering the same question so Kiba asked it himself

"Excuse me wouldn't have been easier to ask the Hidden Mist Village for assistance" said Kiba

"We'll the Mizukage pretends that we don't exists since we don't trade with them why protect a village that doesn't pay anyway I'm very glad you're here all of you this is your home just as it is mines" said Shako as she bowed to team seven and walked out of the living room

"Well she seemed nice" said Hinata

Mean while outside a man was watching them up above he had an earpiece and was wearing a Mist head band standing next to a Rock-Nin

"The Leaf Ninjas are hear we move in 15 minutes exactly" said the Mist-Nin as he looked toward the rock ninja

"What's the matter" said the Mist Nin

"That kid looks just like the Fourth Hokage"

As they moved along that thought stayed in his head and for some reason he looked just like the fourth and he couldn't stand it.

After Shako made lunch Naruto went to walk by himself into the forest he heard a loud whistle sound he turned to see shako there looking very sad

"Naruto I have shamed my town" said Shako

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked confused

"Because my organization is designed to help you and your fellow angels now take this box" said Shako in a low whisper

Naruto opened the box and inside was two Katanas with a card from the angels

"_**The next angels will be fated lovers" **_

_**Your guardian angel**_

"How did you get these?" said Naruto

"How do you think I got them I found them along with the hidden angels your road maybe tough but there's always a narrow path for help Namikaze. How do you think the Kyuubi was summoned it took all of the Akatsuki to summon the nine tailed fox but they couldn't find the scroll The Reaper Organization did" said Shako

"There are four organizations that need to be destroyed but now focus on the Akatsuki they are in hiding but they will make there selves known" said Shako in a warning tone

"We'll how am I supposed to know what to look for what if somebody else finds them?" said a puzzled Naruto

"There's a fail safe in the weapons if the wrong person touches it he or she goes crazy with power and only a angel or the rightful one will defeat that person" said Shako as she sat down with naruto to take in the shock

"What's the name of your organization?" asked Naruto

"My organization is the Hidden Angel organization" said Shako as she pulled out four platinum rings with golden wing on top of the ring

"Wear these rings and any member will recognize you" she said

"Why four rings" said naruto

"Because two for the new angels and two for the two that's already here" said shako smirking

"There will be a battle today Namikaze and you are prepared the two lovers will shine and then you and Hinata will have to explain yourselves before the Chunin Exams. The angel told me long before I contacted your village that's why there are no Mist ninjas here in your place right now." Said shako

"I think I'm going back to my to my team now Shako" said naruto as he got up and walked out of the forest and notice that some body was following him

He looked up and saw Hinata in the tree with her daggers he tossed her the ring

"Why are you following me Hinata?"

"Because you always get in trouble when you go into forest Naruto"

"Is everything she said was true then who's the next angel" said Hinata

As they walked back to the house of Shako they wondered what was going to go wrong with this mission this was Naruto's gut instinct to spot trouble as soon as it's in the air like a trained assassin stalking his target.

"We'll let's go shopping as long as we're in the shopping district" said Hinata as they were walking two kunai's stopped them in there tracks and two figures leapt in front of them

"You to are the perfect bargaining chips, with no chakra you're going to the cloud and you're going to the stone" said the tall figure

"We are the Black Flame Organization since it's impolite to rudely interrupted your walk I'm Jen and he's Tao and we here to take over this village" said Jen

"We'll who hired you?" said Hinata

"We're hired from two villages and a special mission from our leader to get something but that's the least of your worries the Mist and Rock reinforcements are storming this town now" said Tao

Then a big explosion sounded off the town shook horrible as naruto looked around he saw buildings crumble in slow motion his angel eyes are activated as Tao charged Naruto charged into him and knocked him on the ground.

He was in position for the death lock number one as he was punching Tao he caught Tao's arm and twisted it until he heard a snap "Arrgh you bastard oomph!" came out after Naruto leg came crashing Down and his other arm severely broken in two places

Jen mad the unfortunate words of this effect

"_**WATER**_ STYLE: WATER BULLET JUTSU" SAID Jen

As soon as the bullets made a beeline for Hinata she spun around and forcing the water at Jen

"What the Fuagg?" said Jen as the water came crashing forcing him backwards

"Tao let's go the destruction of this village is all we wanted"

"Tao" Jen looked at Tao who was dead with a snapped neck and a broken arm

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!" Jen Charged Then he heard water and seen a whole waterfall came out of the lake

A soaking wet Jen was pissed off clearly pissed off

"Your going to die not by me but your village will burn the black flame will destroy your village and dance on its ashes heed my words Namikaze" as he said that a lightning bolt came out of the sky and blew him to pieces.

"Let's get back to the village Hinata-Chan" said Naruto

Naruto raced to the village to see dead ninja from the Stone and the Mist as they approached the town center they found sasuke fighting two Mist ninja's

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON NO JUTSU" said the mist ninja

"That's the second time today" exclaimed Hinata as she focus on the water and reversed the dragon back onto the mist ninja's

"Sasuke are you all right?" asked Naruto looking around

"Yeah Dobe every body's spread all out around the city" said sasuke

Naruto saw his sword on the ground he picked it up

"Hey Naruto what's in that box?" asked a curious Sasuke

"It's a gift from Shako" Naruto answered

"Hinata let's split up you go find the others and I and sasuke will go look for villagers" said Naruto

"Hai"

As Naruto and Sasuke walking they found villagers cowering and hiding in a safe place

Naruto seen a shadow on top of a roof and looked at sasuke

"Hey Sasuke how's that Sharingan of yours" said Naruto

"It's working fine Dobe"

"Then you know were being surrounded right now"

As on key a mist ninja's came out with kunai one of the Chunin came out

"You will surrender this instant in the name of The Village Hidden in the Mist"

The mist Nin was shocked when Naruto laughed at him

"You know around these parts lightning flashes go around here like crazy just a matter of counting to ten"

"Dobe what in hell are you doing?"

Naruto looked up in the sky and put his head down and his eyes were a golden again

"5...6…7…8...9…10" big lightning bolt crashed on the troop of mist Nin and burnt them all

"How did you do that?" asked Sasuke amazed

"A whole lot of concentration" replied Naruto

As they raced Naruto unsheathed his sword sprinting with sasuke as they sprinted out of the shopping district towards the center of town an explosion happened and blew back Naruto and sasuke they looked up to see a man with a sword on his back and had a Jonin jacket with his sword out.

"What is this seven swordsman season?" Naruto sarcastically asked Sasuke

"How dare you insolent Genin talk to me like that to me? I'm way superior to you two" said the swordsman

"Well since you're so great how come we don't know your name at all" said Sasuke

"We'll that's because I'm Mangetsu Hozuki new swordsman of the list, if you must know I'm looking for a weapon that will help me conquer the five nations" said Hozuki

"So if you must know we already killed a swordsman of the Mist so you're probably what mid Chunin level swordsman?" taunted Naruto

"No! I'm part of the newly formed seven swordsman I pledge faith to the Mizukage and I pledged I would find the weapon and burn this village to the ground" said the deadly swords man

"_so the Mizukage wants the heavenly weapons I need to finish this guy with no chakra I don't want to send sasuke to hell but how do I beat him"_ thought Naruto

"Sasuke how much chakra do you have?"

"A lot more than you Dobe" replied sasuke

"We'll I don't think he wants money" replied a sarcastic Naruto as he ran forward he yelled towards sasuke

"How about some jutsu red eyes" yelled Naruto as he ran towards the Mist swordsmen he jumped up suddenly?

"**GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU"** as the fire ball spread all over the buildings the swordsman jumped up and at soaring speeds he swooped up the swords man toward the sky

"You HAVE WINGS!!!" yelled the swords man

"YES! There The Last Thing You'll Ever SEE!! " Replied Naruto with his golden eyes activated he shot the swordsman towards the clouds hard as Mangetsu looked up and saw lightning bolt come at him in a sunny day

"**BOOM!!!" **was all you heard as Mangetsu fell out of the sky as a black burnt object

Naruto ascended towards the ground looking at sasuke

"You have wings?" asked sasuke as he started poking them

"Yes and stop poking them" said Naruto as he smacked sasuke hand away

As Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the center of town they ran past water drenched bodies and soon led them to Hinata and one pink haired Sakura

"Sasuke you stay with Sakura and Hinata come with me"

As they dashed toward center of town they left the odd couple to find Kakashi.

"So Sasuke I was wondering if you may a want to kind of go on a date"

"No" said Sasuke shooting down sakura's hopes

As they were walking they approached a woman who had a sword and a Mist headband and a Jonin vest

"So sad to see young couples die but it's so fun to see blood on my sword" said the mysterious swordsman

"Maybe it is Swordsman season?" said Sasuke

"Hangetsu renowned mist swordsman and your reaper" as she charged them sakura used a replacement jutsu which gave the swordsman a great laugh as sakura threw a kunai with an exploding tags on it and Sasuke used the grand fireball and the swords used the water bullet causing the fire to go out and one to hit Sasuke and send him flying into a wall. Hangetsu threw her long spiked sword and threw it at Sasuke's prone body

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!" yelled sakura as she ran towards Sasuke's prone form but was yanked by the hair and pulled into a kiss

"Now why would you run to dead man and not me you silly little whore" she said

As she slapped sakura in disgust and threw her away and was approaching her slowly

"No…..agggh" said Sasuke with blood running down his mouth as he saw the most beautiful Katana in all it's glory he just had to reach it

"Come on you know you like the way I kiss you is exhilarating and you also know I can touch you like know other man" said the swords man

Sakura was still hurting from the fifth slap and her dress was unzipped halfway until she saw a katana but was yanked by her hair and felt a hand in her dress

"You're such a slut look how wet you are you crave my touch slave" Hangetsu yanked sakura's hair and kissed her again she punched and kicked the air out of sakura's stomach as she flew she was a bout 30 inches from that katana

"You're never going to forget my touch you'll crave for the next person that touches you and unfortunately that's going to be me" said Hangetsu as she produced a needle

"You're going to burn….in hell if you touch her again…I'll…kill…you…dyke"

Said a tired Sasuke as he was just inches away from the katana

"We'll maybe I'll cut your head off as to remind that slave who she belongs to it will make great disciplinary lesson for that slut" she said

Sakura was just five inches away from that beautiful katana that will save her life she was abused physically and sexually by a dyke who was going to hurt her Sasuke-Kun

Hangetsu was approaching Sasuke as he was reaching for air so was her pet but it wouldn't matter maybe she will take both of them until a big white blast sounded

Sakura and Sasuke reached there katana's fated lovers and heavenly angels

As Hangetsu looked up she seen both genin healed with two katana's to her throat.

"Whose a Slut know?" said sakura as she hit Hangetsu with a bone sattering hit with the bud of her sword

as sasuke was losing vision sakura was falling and he caught her as they caught sweet bliss not as teammates but as two new Heavenly Angels.

**This was about sixteen to seventeen pages and know they didn't kill Hangetsu but they will keep her prisoner i don't know what i'll do for her but sasuke and sakura will be together and they will fight a big boss and sakura and sasuke will have cool elements and kickass jutsu **

**-JG**


End file.
